vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurome
Summary Kurome (クロメ Kurome) is a member of the Jaegers, and the younger sister of Akame. Sold by her parents to the Empire along with Akame, the sisters were trained as assassins. She was drafted into a different assassin group than her sister and the siblings parted ways. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B | Likely Low 7-B Name: Kurome Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: In her teens Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Jaegers, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can reanimate, summon and control corpses Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Could successfully trade blows with MoS Akame) | Likely Small City level+ (Should be nearly on par with Wave in Grand Chariot. Fought againt EoS Akame) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Has kept up with Leone, and Akame. Successfully evaded a surprise shot from Mine without even looking) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other members of the Jaegers, and Akame at this point) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 | At least Class M Striking Strength: Likely Small City Class | Likely Small City Class+ Durability: Likely Small City level (Survived Chelsea's attempt to murder her and is comparable to Akame, effortlessly sliced off Leone's arm) | Likely Small City level+ (Comparable to EoS Akame and Wave) Stamina: Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: * Yatsufusa - (March of the Dead) - A Teigu in the form of a long katana with the power to reanimate and control corpses. Intelligence: Despite her innocent appearance, Kurome is an extremely deadly combatant. Prior to Chelsea's attempt on her life, Kurome was able to take on all of Night Raid at once with the help of her corpses, seizing any opportunity and opening she could, as seen when she sliced off Leone's arm after the latter let her guard down. In addition, she's an extremely skilled swordswoman, dueling Akame on even ground prior to her aforementioned injury. In addition, she possesses some skill in hand-to-hand combat, managing to land a hit on Esdeath during her test. However, for all her skill, Kurome is childish, self-centered, and rarely takes things seriously unless her sister is involved, casually eating her candy while her corpses fought Night Raid until she felt that it was time for her to attack. Weaknesses: Kurome can only use exactly eight corpses in one time, the corpse can neither evolve nor train to become stronger. Also, the more corpses she summons, the more strain it puts on her, her stamina was greatly weakened after Chelsea's attempt on her life, she is extremely dependent on her performance-enhancing drugs, and will go into withdrawal, and become weakened if she does not have them, she doesn't always take things seriously unless her sister is involved. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *With Yatsufusa Kurome is able to control a maximum of eight corpses of those whom it has killed. She can also manipulate the skills and abilities the reanimated corpses had in life. The puppets are known to retain their habits, desires and traces of personality that they had in life, sometimes enabling the user to utilize these to their advantage. However, it can backfire as well, as seen when Chelsea managed to destroy Henter who hesitated to attack her when she disguised herself as his fellow tribesman. *For each puppet the user actively controls, they become weaker. If a puppet is destroyed, it causes the user to release control and the user regains some power. Kurome's Puppets |-|Natala= Formerly one of Kurome's childhood friends, who used to be in the same assassination group as her. He survived the battle against Night Raid along with Doya. Tier: Likely Low 7-B Name: Natala Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Puppet, Assassin, Bodyguard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7 and 8. As long as Kurome is alive, he can stay alive, but can be destroyed), Skilled spear user, Skilled hand-to-hand figher Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Was able to match Akame in battle for a short time) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Was able to keep pace with Akame) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Likely Small City Class Durability: Likely Small City level Stamina: Infinite (As long as Kurome does not undo the spell, he can fight and function forever) Range: Extended melee range; tens of meters with spear launch Standard Equipment: Launching spear Intelligence: No longer has any conscious. Subconsciously does retain some caring traits for Kurome, as he never leaves her side, and a very skilled assassin that Tatsumi stated to be even better than he was Weaknesses: As he has no conscious thought and can no longer evolve as a person, his fighting techniques will remain the same. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Doya= A former assassin from the Northern Tribes that dual-wields pistols. Like Natala, she survived the battle against Night Raid. Tier: Likely High 7-C Name: Doya Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Undead, Assassin, Puppet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled gun user, Immortality (Type 7 and 8. As long as Kurome is alive, she is alive but can be destroyed) Attack Potency: Likely Large Town level+ (Hasn't shown a lot of fighting feats, but shouldn't be much weaker than the rest of the puppets) Speed: Hypersonic+ combat speed (Could keep up with Mine in combat at the time) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class 50 Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Large Town level+ (Withstood a couple bullets from Mine) Stamina: Infinite (As long as Kurome does not deactivate Yatsufusa, she can keep fighting) Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Two revolvers Intelligence: No longer has any conscious thought. Subconsciously is smart enough to give Mine a run for her money Weaknesses: As she has no conscious thought and can no longer evolve as a person, her fighting techniques will remain the same. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Wall= A former famous guardsman. He had a shield with a hidden lance in it that could be fired. Tier: High 7-C Name: Wall Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Undead, Bodyguard, Puppet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled shield user, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Immortality (Type 7 and 8. As long as Kurome is alive, he is alive, but can be destroyed) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Was able to kick back Akame, though she was off guard and in a unbalanced state) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Was able to somewhat keep up with Akame) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ Durability: Likely Small City level (Was able to take a few strikes from Akame) Stamina: Infinite (As long as Yatsufusa is active, he can fight) Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with hidden lance Standard Equipment: A riot shield and hidden wrist launched lances Intelligence: No longer has any conscious thought. Subconsciously is tactically smart at protecting his target Weaknesses: As he has no conscious thought and can no longer evolve as a person, his fighting techniques will remain the same. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Apeman= A Danger Beast that resembled a gorilla and used brute physical strength to destroy its opponents. Tier: Likely Low 7-B Name: Apeman Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ape, Undead, Danger Beast, Puppet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7 and 8. As long as Kurome is alive, he is alive, but can be destroyed as seen with Tatsumi) Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Was able to toss Base Incursio Tatsumi around) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Was able to keep up with Tatsumi) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Was able to pick up Tatsumi and slam him down) Striking Strength: Likely Small City Class Durability: Likely Small City level Stamina: Infinite (As long as Yatsufusa is active, he can fight) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: No longer has any conscious thought. Subconsciously is extremely primitive Weaknesses: As he has no conscious thought and can no longer evolve as a person, his fighting techniques will remain the same. His fighting style is also very predictable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Henter= A former survivor of the Ban Tribe. He had tricky movements and a knife, but was destroyed by Chelsea, who tricked him into believing that she was also a survivor before assassinating him. Unlike the others, he seemed to be able to talk. Tier: Likely Low 7-B Name: Henter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Undead, Assassin, Tribesman, Puppet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 7 and 8. As long as Kurome is alive, he is alive, but can be destroyed), Skilled at used a long handled knife Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Tatsumi stated that if Incursio hadn't been equipped and protecting him, he would be dead) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Tatsumi was only barely able to keep up with his movement) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Likely Small City Class Durability: Likely Small City level Stamina: Infinite (As long as Yatsufusa is active, he can fight) Range: Extended melee range with long handled knife Standard Equipment: Long handled knife Intelligence: Has lost most conscious thought but still holds the ability to somewhat speak. His subconscious is very unpredictable, having very movements to help him assassinate. Weaknesses: As he has lost most of his conscious thought and can no longer evolve as a person, his fighting techniques will remain the same. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Rokugoh= A former general that tried to betray the Empire to join the revolutionaries. He wielded a whip and could shake the earth with it. Tier: Likely Low 7-B Name: Rokugoh Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Undead, Ex General, Puppet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Very skilled whip user (Was able to give Leone a hard time), Immortality (Type 7 and 8. As long as Kurome is alive, he is alive, but can be destroyed) Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Was able to give Leone a tough time) Speed: Hypersonic+ combat speed (Leone was unable to perceive his whip at all) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Likely Small City Class Durability: Likely Small City level Stamina: Infinite (As long as Yatsufusa is active, he can fight) Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: A whip Intelligence: No longer has any conscious thought. Subconsciously is tactically smart, as he was a general of the Empire. Weaknesses: As he has no conscious thought and can no longer evolve as a person, his fighting techniques will remain the same. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Earth Shaker:' He throws his whip into the ground and it launches up at where the enemy is at. |-|Death Tagool= An Super-class Danger Beast. It seemed to have a destructive breath and was extremely powerful. Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely higher Name: Death Tagool Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Danger Beast, Undead, Puppet, Super Class Danger Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7 and 8. As long as Kurome is alive, it is alive, though can be destroyed), Can fire a beam capable of altering the landscape Attack Potency: At least Small City level, likely higher (Susanoo said that if its attack were to hit him, he would be a goner. Should be comparable to other Super Class Danger Beasts, but since it is dead and being revived as a puppet, it's not at its complete strength) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ attack and combat speed (Night Raid was only barely able to dodge its blast) Lifting Strength: At least Class M due to its size Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small City level, likely higher (Withstood its own attack) Stamina: Infinite (As long as Yatsufusa is active, he can fight) Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, likely Above Average. Super Class Danger Beasts are the strongest and smartest of all the Danger Beasts and should be comparable to humans. Weaknesses: As it has no conscious thought and can no longer evolve as a being, its fighting techniques will remain the same. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Other Puppets: *'Run:' A former fellow comrade in the Jaegers. He still wields his Teigu, but his wings have turned black. *'Kaiser Frog:' A large, frog-like Danger Beast that could control its long tongue. It also had powerful acid in his stomach; however, one of its sides was damaged, causing the acid to leak out, which allowed Mine to survive being swallowed and destroy the frog. *'Two Unnamed Danger Beasts:' They were both easily destroyed by Cosmina, although Kurome admitted that they were simply there to fill in the missing spots. *'Various Unnamed Puppets (Anime Only):' A small group of weak puppets summoned as a remaining resort to defend against Akame's attacks. They were taken out almost instantly. Key: MoS Akame ga Kill | EoS Akame ga Kill Gallery Kurome-gif1.gif Kurome-gif2.gif Kurome-gif3.gif Kurome-gif5.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Humans Category:Yandere Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Assassins Category:Summoners Category:Crazy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Necromancers Category:Tier 7